Benjamin Poindexter
|gender = Male |affiliation = Lyndhurst Home for Boys (formerly) (formerly) Brooklyn Suicide Prevention Center (formerly) (formerly) |tv series = Daredevil (11 episodes) |title = Special Agent (formerly) |actor = Wilson Bethel Cameron Mann (young) Conor Proft (teenager) |status = In Custody}} Benjamin "Dex" Poindexter is a mentally unstable, highly-skilled FBI agent with an uncanny talent for accuracy. Born with a mental illness, Poindexter needs structure and rules to suppress his psychopathic tendencies and maintaining his sanity. His world came crashing down when he gained the attention of Wilson Fisk who manipulated and ruined Poindexter's rigid life. Without his rules, Poindexter was manipulated to become Fisk's personal assassin and was tasked to impersonate Daredevil in order to turn the public against the vigilante. Poindexter turned against Fisk when Daredevil revealed to him about Kingpin's manipulation and went on a killing spree in an attempt to kill him. He was stopped by Daredevil and defeated by the Kingpin who broke his spine, leaving him in the care of Kenji Oyama. Biography Early Life Benjamin Poindexter was born in Portsmouth, New Hampshire. At an early age, he lost his parents under unknown circumstances. Poindexter recounted that his parents were often 'mad at him'. Poindexter was orphaned to The Lyndhurst orphanage. He joined a baseball team and discovered his uncanny talent with accuracy. Poindexter excelled at the sport and became the favorite player of Coach Bradley. However, during a game, when Poindexter was asked to leave, he killed his coach in a fit of rage in the belief that he was being abandoned by him. After the incident, Poindexter was assigned with a psychiatrist named Eileen Mercer. He admitted that he intentionally killed his coach and that he was not saddened by his death. Mercer was eventually able to connect with Poindexter, advising him on control of his psychopathic tendencies. Poindexter became attached to her and managed to gain some stability in his life. However, at the age of 21, Mercer was diagnosed with cancer. Unable to accept her death and believing he was being abandoned again, Poindexter attempted to kill her. Mercer was able to calm him down and advised him to listen to their tape recordings if he felt troubled and to find a person who can keep his moral compass in check. Poindexter joined the Army, and after leaving the military, he went to work at a suicide prevention hotline. Working there for a year, he developed an infatuation and obsession with his co-worker Julie Barnes. After leaving the work, Poindexter managed to join FBI. He eventually built a rigid and structured life for himself. He kept his sanity in check through his work, maintaining a healthy lifestyle and stalking Barnes at a distance.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game Working for the FBI Guarding Fisk ]] When Wilson Fisk managed to make a deal with the FBI, in exchange for providing them with information on the crimes families of New York City that he will be moved from Ryker's Island to a penthouse in the city, Poindexter was assigned to be among the agents escorting him to the location. During the escort, they were attacked by the Albanians. Despite the death of several agents, Poindexter singlehandedly managed to eliminate all of the attackers. Using his great accuracy with firearms, Poindexter killed all of the Albanians. When two of the attacker attempted to surrender and pleaded for mercy, Poindexter unhesitatingly killed them. His actions were witnessed by Fisk.Daredevil: 3.02: Please After successfully escorting Fisk to the hotel where he will be staying, Poindexter was then assigned to monitor him and guard him. The next day, at the hotel, Poindexter encountered Matt Murdock who attempted to get passed him. Despite Murdock's attempts, he was unable to get by and left before Poindexter got suspicious. Later during the day, Poindexter was charged to watch over Fisk while he eats his meal. Fisk attempted to make conversation by expressing his gratitude for Poindexter saving him and his sympathy for the loss of agents, but Poindexter was unsympathetic. Then Fisk began expressing his respect and admiration for Poindexter's skills, but having heard from Fisk, Poindexter took his untouched meal and left. Later, Poindexter had a talk with his FBI therapist about the attack. He talked to him about Fisk and when he was questioned about using lethal force against the attackers, Poindexter lashed out in anger, claiming that if he wore a mask the press would call him a hero. After calming down and being asked about if he had a support system, Poindexter lied that he has a girlfriend named Julie Barnes and talked about their relationship. Having answered to the therapist's satisfaction, Poindexter was allowed to leave. Later during the night, Poindexter followed and observed Barnes from his car as she went to buy pizza.Daredevil: 3.03: No Good Deed Growing Troubles As times passed by, Poindexter continued to watch over Wilson Fisk. However, Poindexter found himself in trouble when Tammy Hattley and Winn arrived to question Fisk and he was told to stay out of the monitor room. Once outside, Ray Nadeem informed Poindexter that the OPR wanted to interview Fisk about the attack as a discrepancy has been discovered between Poindexter's official report and the analysis by the forensics. Nadeem tried to reassure Poindexter but it only caused him to worry about his job. ]] Later during the day, Poindexter returned back to the monitor room. After getting his co-agent to go for a coffee, Poindexter looked at the recordings of the OPR's interview on Fisk. He discovered that Fisk covered for him. Relieved but wanting to know about Fisk's intention, Poindexter shut down the cameras and went into his penthouse to question him. He demanded to know about Fisk's intention and that he didn't want favors from him. Fisk replied that it was due to sympathy. Fisk showed a newspaper from New York Bulletin who called the attack an FBI disaster and they omitted his heroism and achievement. Fisk told Poindexter that the world was changing and that real heroes like him were being ridiculed and dismissed. Poindexter left without a word, but Fisk's word lingered.Daredevil: 3.04: Blindsided Psychosis Poindexter continued to watch over Wilson Fisk. He stood guard as Ray Nadeem continued to negotiate with Fisk's lawyer, Benjamin Donovan. During the talk, Fisk informed the FBI that Matt Murdock helped him launder money. While the rest of the FBI began hunting for Murdock, Poindexter continued monitoring Fisk while also maintaining his structured life. However, one day, while taking a break at the hotel's bar, Poindexter was approached by Barnes who was recently employed. As they talked, Barnes asked if they could hang out after she finished working which Poindexter accepted. Taking Barnes out for dinner, they talked about their past and their current work. However, the conversation turned sour when Poindexter accidentally revealed information that he shouldn't know about Barnes. Realizing that he had been stalking her and when he aggressively grabbed her, Barnes left in fear leaving Poindexter under a great distress. Returning home after the ruined date, Poindexter began hearing voices inside his head. As the voices grew increasingly louder and his mental state growing fragile, Poindexter had a psychotic episode inside his apartment. He eventually calmed himself down when he managed to find Mercer's tapes recording and listened to them.Daredevil: 3.05: The Perfect Game Working for Fisk A Broken Life Still reeling from the aftermath of his disastrous date with Julie Barnes, Poindexter continued to listen to Eileen Mercer's recording about finding his moral compass. Heading back to the monitor room at the hotel, Poindexter found it hard to concentrate due to the voices in his head. He took over from a co-worker's turn to feed Wilson Fisk. After shutting down the camera, he headed back into the penthouse to talk to Fisk. Confronting the man, Poindexter told Fisk that whatever he has planned to do against him it did not work. Despite his attempts to appear confident and unfazed, Poindexter lashed out in rage when Fisk stayed silent. When Fisk broke his silence, he explained that he killed his father as a boy. He explained that this feeling that Poindexter was experiencing was something that he was familiar with. Fisk told Poindexter that he hides behind many mask and fashions to be something that the world tolerate. Poindexter blames Fisk for destroying what he had with Barnes to which Fisk retorted that it would not have been destroyed if he had been honest and true. He also countered that neither Barnes and society would have understood him and that they punished people like Poindexter and Fisk. Once that was said, Poindexter left the penthouse in deep thought. As he continued to monitor Fisk, he was informed by a co-agent that he was being targeted for investigation and this news was released on New York Bulletin. Because of the press, Poindexter was put on leave from the FBI by his superiors. Despite Ray Nadeem's assurance that he had nothing to worry about, Poindexter was too distressed by the loss of his job to be assured. Back home, Poindexter's sanity continued to deteriorate as the voices of Barnes and Mercer continued to haunt him. With Mercer's voice trying to reassure him and Barnes taunting him about his lonely life. In torment, Poindexter pulled out his gun and was about to commit suicide until he received a phone call from Fisk. He explained that while he was in prison his mother had died. Among her belonging, they found the hammer that he killed his father with. Fisk explained that just like his mother accepted him, so to will he accept Poindexter's true self. He has delivered a gift to him and told Poindexter that if he accepted it, he would never abandon him. After the phone call, Felix Manning knocked on his door and told Poindexter that a car was waiting for him.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know Dressing as Daredevil ]] Receiving the Daredevil's Suit, Bullseye donned the outfit and headed to the New York Bulletin Building where he began a bloody massacre inside the building as he searched for Jasper Evans to kill him and keep him from leaking information about Fisk. Killing numerous staff workers using his innate accuracy to throw the Billy Club with lethal force, Bullseye reached the floor where Evans was located. After killing all of the workers in his sight, he encountered Foggy Nelson. Revelling in the violence that he was causing and finally having the voices silent, Bullseye smirked as he attempted to kill Nelson with the club only to have it grabbed by Daredevil. ]] Surprised by the arrival of this new adversary, they both took a moment to observe one another. When Daredevil asked who he was, Bullseye sarcastically replied that he was Daredevil. The two combatants immediately began battling on the office floor. At first, Daredevil immediately proved to be the superior in close combat. Despite Bullseye's best attempt, he was unable to truly hurt him in hand-to-hand. Deciding to play to his strengths using his uncanny accuracy, Bullseye began throwing objects at Daredevil which proved effective against his opponent. Keeping himself at a distance, Bullseye used everything he could find in the office and threw them at Daredevil with lethal intent. Keeping his opponent on the edge, Bullseye continued to hurt him as Daredevil was forced to stay behind cover. ]] As the fight kept escalating with Daredevil continuously trying to get close and Bullseye keeping the distance, Daredevil managed to put him on a sleeper hold. Before he could be defeated, Bullseye grabbed a nearby scissor and pierced his opponent's shoulder. Using the moment of distraction, he turned a shelf down on Daredevil and kicked him unconscious. Bullseye then continued his hunt for Evans. When he arrived at the room where he was hiding, he encountered Nelson, Karen Page and Mitchell Ellison. Quickly dispatching Nelson and Ellison and disarming and taking Page's gun, he shot Evans in the head. As he unloaded the gun, he approached Page and mockingly said that it was nice to see her again. During his escape from the building, he encountered a team of FBI led by Nadeem. Bullseye quickly defeated them and escaped from the building with his mission successfully completed.Daredevil: 3.06: The Devil You Know Attempts to Rebuild ]] Returning home after his Massacre at the New York Bulletin, Poindexter managed to regain some semblance of conscious. Knowing that he did something outside his rules, he made an attempt to return his life back to stability. While on the same route during his morning runs, Poindexter managed to find Julie Barnes. Despite her fear of him, he managed to convince her to listen to him. Going to a cafe to talk, Poindexter explained to Barnes about how his life was in shambles and that without the structure gained from his job, he did not know what to do with himself. His plead for help managed to convince Barnes to help him. They exchange phone numbers. During their talk, Poindexter was informed by Ray Nadeem to return back to the HQ. Heading to the offices, Nadeem told Poindexter that he has found an attorney who can help him with his job situation by suing the FBI for his wrongful suspension. Grateful, Poindexter thanked Nadeem for the help and stayed at the office, unaware that this was a diversion to keep him from his home. While he learned that they can sue the bureau, Poindexter was disappointed to learn that it will be six months before he can return back to work. He tried to message Barnes but was only answered by a rejection and subsequent blocking from her. This caused Poindexter to mentally spiral down even further.Daredevil: 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs Becoming Corrupt and Ray Nadeem]] Heading back home, Poindexter heard that someone was inside his apartment. Grabbing some small glass pillars from a nearby lantern, Poindexter entered his home to find it empty. But he discovered that his safebox was unlocked. Arming himself with his handgun, Poindexter looked out of his open window to search for his target. Looking at the reflection of the floor above, Poindexter shot at his target by ricochet the bullets on metals from the building across his apartment. His invaders turned out to be Ray Nadeem and Daredevil as Poindexter managed to shoot and wound Nadeem. 's tapes]] As his enemies attempted to make their escape, Poindexter tried to give chase only be barred by Daredevil. On the fire escape, the two enemies entered into another fight as Poindexter tried to hit Daredevil with the glass pillars and his foe blocking them. Poindexter stopped his assault when the New York City Police Department arrived and explained his situation to them. Once the police left his apartment, Poindexter reflected about the situation and made his decision. Tired of the rules and of Mercer, he gathered all of Eileen Mercer's tape recordings and burned them. Not long after, Felix Manning knocked on his door again and asked to follow him. Heading back to the hotel, Manning led Poindexter to a room where the Kingpin was located. He was surprised to discover that Kingpin was outside his penthouse and had monitors on the agents and other locations. No longer caring about the FBI, Poindexter informed Kingpin about his problems and he assured him that they will solve it together. Kingpin advised him to not let all his rage be bottled up inside him and to let it out in a primal scream. Poindexter did as he was told. With that, Kingpin embraced him. Now firmly loyal to him, Poindexter became his agent.Daredevil: 3.08: Upstairs/Downstairs The Kingpin's Assassin Now answering to Wilson Fisk, Pointdexter visited Ray Nadeem on Kingpin's orders after he failed to report to the FBI about Fisk. He was welcomed in by Seema Nadeem and gave advise on how to throw baseball to Sami Nadeem before Nadeem arrived. Heading outside to talk, Poindexter confronted him about his betrayal and luring him away from his home. He informed his former friend that Kingpin needed him alive and wanted Daredevil whom Nadeem had worked with. He told Nadeem to call Daredevil and help them prepare for a trap against the vigilante. Not long after, thanks to Kingpin, Poindexter was reinstated by Tammy Hattley who was also under Kingpin's influence. He later joined a meeting with the other corrupted FBI agents. He smugly informed Nadeem that they will only refer to Fisk about his code name. The meeting was to plan for an aggressive arrest of all the influential criminals that Kingpin has listed. Among the criminal figures that FBI arrested were John Hammer, Everett Starr, Rosalie Carbone. Poindexter also returned to the monitor room, but this time it will be manned by corrupted agents. ]] Having caught their targets and brought them to a disclosed location, Poindexter joined Fisk on the meeting. The Kingpin held his meeting and negotiate with them about paying him protection money, while Poindexter donned Daredevil's Suit. When Starr refused and challenged him, Bullseye promptly killed him with his Billy Club and stood by Kingpin's side. Before leaving the meeting with Kingpin, Bullseye threaten Nadeem about warning Daredevil.Daredevil: 3.09: Revelations Assassination Attempt on Karen Page While waiting with Kingpin in the car, Wilson Fisk told Poindexter that he used to have a friend named James Wesley. He informed him when he sent Poindexter to attack the New York Bulletin, he was not aware at the time that Karen Page was the one who killed him. Fisk ordered Poindexter to kill Page who was located at Clinton Church. Poindexter dutifully accepted his mission and headed to the church to find and kill his target. Arriving at the church while wearing Daredevil's Suit, Poindexter interrupted the sermon conducted by Father Paul Lantom. When his call for Page went unanswered, Poindexter began attacking the innocent participants of the sermon with his Billy Club. Before he could start killing them, Page revealed herself. He approached her and happily greeted his quarry. Before he could kill her, Poindexter was attacked by Daredevil who has arrived to save Page. They briefly brawled before Poindexter managed to force Daredevil to the side. Using this opportunity, Poindexter threw his Billy Club at Page only to kill Lantom who sacrificed himself for her. The death of Lantom caused Daredevil to furiously began beating Poindexter. The fight escalated as Daredevil drove Poindexter away from Page and the civilians. Despite Poindexter attempts to kill his target, he was prevented by his enemy. Poindexter managed to get Daredevil of him and continued his pursuit of Page before his opponent could recover. Following her up the church balcony, he began looking for her. However, he was distracted by the arrival of the exhausted and wounded Daredevil. Tired of the continued interference of his enemy, Poindexter began savagely beating Daredevil. Knocking him unconscious, Poindexter prepared for the killing blow before he was knocked off the balcony by Page. Defeated, Poindexter made his retreat.Daredevil: 3.10: Karen Continuing with the Pursuit To be added Personality Benjamin Poindexter is a psychopathic man who was born without a conscience, or the ability to empathize or feel remorse. Despite this, presumably due to his Borderline Personality Disorder and abandonment issues, he was very emotional, and desired to be loved. However, because he was such a psychopathic and sadistic individual, he was largely incapable of this. Dex never truly loved anyone, including his parents, his coach, and his therapist, and Julie Barnes, only used them for his own selfish needs and desires, and hated them when they tried to leave him. However, when Fisk killed Julie Barnes, his current North Star, it left him enraged and anguished, and prompted him to try and murder Fisk and accept that his true self was a murderous psychopath. Homicidal from a young age, Dex murdered animals at a young age and enjoyed it. Matt Murdock called him a killer even as a child when he listened to his files. After Dex murdered his baseball coach. His psychopathic tendencies began to escalate as he got older despite him receiving therapy. He would frequently murder people on the job and claim to have to use lethal force, when in reality, he just enjoyed it. Unlike most psychopaths, Bullseye has outbursts of extreme and uncontrollable rage. That being said, this is very common with people with Borderline Personality Disorder. However at his core, Dex is a completely unempathetic man who enjoys hurting and killing people, claiming that it was his real self. His psychopathy came to a head when his structured life and routine centering around an obsession with a former coworker and his career collapsed. His mental instability became even more evident when his "crush" became aware of his "feelings" and rejected him and he lost his job. Abilities *'Master Marksman': Poindexter has extraordinary, near inhuman talent in marksmanship, he could wield firearms with superior accuracy and precision, even ricochet bullets that will hit the intended targets. In fact, he can use practically any everyday object as a lethal projectile. He was able to throw stationary supplies at Daredevil in the New York Bulletin office and throw two ammo magazines into people's necks. He was able to use chandelier crystals to throw at Daredevil and Ray Nadeem with great precision, threw a scissor into Daredevil's chest, and threw edible forks, spoons, and knives at a few mercenaries at Kingpin's wedding. As a child, he could drill a hole into a brick wall by repeatedly throwing a baseball in the same spot. *'Master Combatant': Due to Poindexter's training in the army and FBI he became a highly skilled fighter, allowing him to fight opponents such as Murdock, Kingpin, and a group of FBI agents. However while skilled, Poindexter was unable to beat Murdock at hand-to-hand combat due to the latter's greater training, and thus during their fights required his marksmanship and ranged attacks to even the odds. *'Master Assassin': Poindexter is an excellent killer. Poindexter was ordered by Wilson Fisk to kill Ray Nadeem and Jasper Evans which he did successfully. Poindexter has also killed many others on behalf of the FBI and the United States Armed Forces working as their sniper. Equipment Weapons *'M11': To be added *'Glock 17': Poindexter used this handgun as an FBI agent. He is seen using it to great effect when saving Wilson Fisk from an assassination attempt. Other Equipment *'Bulletproof Vest': To be added *'Daredevil's Suit': After being recognized by Wilson Fisk, Poindexter was given Daredevil's impermeable armored suit and decided to take it in order use in the New York Bulletin, in attempt to shut down any plan to expose Fisk. The suit was created by Melvin Potter, who made Fisk's suit, Potter was persuaded by Fisk to make another suit by replicating it in case Daredevil will infiltrate him. The secondary suit that Poindexter equips is a a red and black suit with a mask and helmet resembling the Christian Devil, leading to taking the name and slandering it. This suit is highly durable, allowing him to be nearly unfazed by an opponent's attacks and recover more quickly from being hit, such as taking hits in the head with a punch by the real Daredevil. *'Billy Club': When Poindexter was asked by Wilson Fisk to put on the armored suit for him, Poindexter also utilized Daredevil's special Billy Club. It can be used as a short staff, or two individual sticks joined by a high tensile wire for grappling. It can also be split into two individual short sticks for close quarters combat. It is kept in a holster on the suit's left thigh. Facilities To be added Relationships Family *Father † *Mother † Allies *Eileen Mercer † - Psychiatrist *Julie Barnes † - Former Co-worker and Stalking Target *Craig *Myman *Felix Manning *Kenji Oyama Enemies *Bradley † - Former Coach and Victim *Albanian Mob *Daredevil - Attempted Victim *Jasper Evans † - Target and Victim *''New York Bulletin'' **Karen Page - Target **Mitchell Ellison *Foggy Nelson *Everett Starr † - Victim *Paul Lantom † - Victim *New York City Police Department **Brett Mahoney *Esther Falb † - Victim *Wilson Fisk/Kingpin - Ally turned Enemy *Vanessa Marianna - Ally turned Enemy *FBI - Employers turned Enemies **Tammy Hattley - Former Superior **Ray Nadeem † - Colleague turned Victim *Seema Nadeem - Friend turned Enemy *Sami Nadeem Appearances Trivia *In the comics, Lester, is a psychotic assassin and mercenary commonly known as Bullseye and the arch-nemesis of Daredevil, who worked as the right-hand henchman of Kingpin, and caused the deaths of both Elektra and Karen Page. *Dex adopting Daredevil's suit and persona is a loose reference to the storyline, where Kingpin let a mental patient loose wearing a Daredevil costume in order to kill Foggy Nelson. Behind the Scenes *Wilson Bethel's character was listed as Steve before his official reveal. *Rj Wolfe was a stunt double for Wilson Bethel in the role of Benjamin Poindexter. *Benjamin Poindexter in the Marvel Cinematic Universe is the second live-action incarnation of the character, following incarnation portrayed by . References External Links * * es:Benjamin Poindexter ru:Меченый Category:Daredevil (TV series) Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Blonde Hair Category:Brown Eyes Category:United States Armed Forces Officers Category:FBI Agents Category:Criminals Category:Villains Category:High Body Count